Vandread 3rd Stage
by Viola Fujino Shizuru
Summary: Magno Vivan, la Capitana de la Nirvana, perece a la edad. Las negociaciones para la armonía entre hombres y mujeres se esfuman con su muerte, y las piratas y los 3 hombres de Taaraku vuelven a ser fugitivos de la justicia tanto del planeta de las mujeres como del de los hombres; sentimientos, pérdidas, descubrimientos ¿Puede el amor y la aventura sobre ponerse a la tristeza?
1. Chapter 1

¿Es la muerte el final? ¿O el inicio de una nueva historia a un nivel que es incomprensible para los vivos?... Tal vez es solo lo que determina nuestro legado con los que quedan atrás lo que define si nuestras vidas fueron largas y útiles, o sol longevas y solitarias.

Para el momento que toda la tripulación de la Nirvana se dio por enterada del deterioro de salud de Magno Vivan, cada una de ellas se reunió en honor a la partida de su capitán. Por su puesto sus más allegados le acompañaban en la habitación donde destinaba sus últimos momentos para con los suyos.

-Es así como debe ser… -Pronunció levemente al verlos sonriendo –Todos juntos…

Rebeka, Ezra, Varoa, Meia, Hibiki, Dita, Jura, Barnette, Gascogne y Buzzam estaban a su al rededor mirándola y escuchándola atentamente. Rebeka dio un paso al frente y tomó la mano de la anciana apretándola con firmeza entre sus dos manos.

-Nos has enseñado mucho, capitán… Todos somos tus hijos, y llevaremos tu legado y enseñanzas a aquellos que no han sabido escuchar…

-Fuiste sabia como capitán, Rebeka; la mitad de mi familia quedó en tus manos y las protegiste satisfactoriamente

-Lo seguiré haciendo, capitán- Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla

-Vamos, no es como si fuera a dejarte sola muchacha- Magno limpió con su mano la mejilla de Rebeka –Sabes que siempre las acompañaré

-Yo me encargaré que las cosas no se alteren mucho por aquí- Le dijo Gascogne sonriendo –Puedes estar tranquila

-Seguramente lo harás, Gascogne… Barnette

-¿Capitán?- Barnette se acercó

-Vivir no se trata solo de luchar y sobrevivir, lo que dejemos atrás y la profundidad de nuestras huellas ayudarán a las siguientes generaciones a seguirnos o a perderse, recuérdalo

-Nunca lo olvidaré- Barnette le sonrió

-Tú, muchacho… Dita- Magno llamó a Hibiki y a Dita

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron y se arrodillaron a la cama a verla a un mismo nivel.

-Nada es más poderoso que el amor; nada, no importa lo que les digan… Ustedes sobrevivirán, pasarán por muchos problemas y enfrentaran batallas de las que no se imaginan ahora… No olviden encontrarse al final

Hibiki y Dita se vieron entre sí, ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

-Anciana, nunca pude agradecerte por haber confiado en mí, yo… -Hibiki se rascó el cuello -… Yo me hice fuerte porque tú y B.C fueron las primeras en confiar en mí… Muchas gracias

-Ah vamos, no es tu estilo ser tan cursi… No lo es… -La voz de la anciana le iba desvaneciendo de a poco –Meia…

Meia dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló para alcanzar su mano temblorosa.

-Muchacha, siempre tan terca…

Meia agachó ligeramente la mirada.

-Nada justifica guardar dolor en nuestros corazones… Meia, tu vida ha sido una miscelánea de encuentros desafortunados y coincidencias que te han traído hasta donde estás ahora: Ser una mujer fuerte, independiente y lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa

-Capitán, aun no soy fuerte, sabes… sabes que no he cambiado mucho en mi interior… Sigo asustada, sigo temiendo de lo que ocurra con mi vida… ¿Y qué tal si no sé avanzar? ¿Qué tal si no encuentro mi camino?

-Pues no olvides tomar un respiro y continuar- Magno le sonrió

-Capitán… -Meia esbozó una media sonrisa de alegría –Gracias… Por todo…

Magno la miró sonriendo, y lentamente los ojos de la anciana se cerraron. Cuando Meia movió su mano, esta desfalleció inmóvil. Magno Vivan, la capitana de la Nirvana se había marchado ya.

**000**

Por increíble que parezca esta fue la primera vez desde hacía más de 3 meses que se reunía toda la tripulación; y como era de esperarse, con la muerte de Magno, una sobreviviente de la primera generación, todas las negociaciones sobre la interacción de hombres y mujeres se vinieron abajo en su totalidad. Las piratas de su tripulación se hicieron fugitivas de la justicia nuevamente, y como era de esperarse, al primer chance que vieron tomaron provisiones para un largo viaje y agarraron rumbo lejos de Mejale y Taaraku.

La flota de la nave Paraíso seguía a cargo de Rebeka, pero en la Nirvana estaban en negociaciones y votaciones para elegir al nuevo capitán con urgencia. Mientras todo se solucionaba, Gascogne estaba de provisional en el cargo haciendo de niñera en tanto todos los alegatos que rodeaban al asunto se apaciguaban… Pero por supuesto, tratándose de semejante tripulación, eso no iba a ocurrir.

Sala de Conferencias.

-¡Pero claro que debo ser yo!- Exclamó Jura –Haber ustedes, si yo he estado en esta tripulación desde antes que la mayoría de ustedes

-Claro, aprobando los entrenamientos a rastras, con ayuda de Dios!- Le dijo Celtic

-¿Pero de qué crees que hablas? ¡Tú, niña cosplayer!

-Barnette ya probó haber estado a la altura con la central Reg. ¡Ella lo puede hacer!- Señaló Dita

-¡Oh no! No me metan a mí, manejar de capricho en capricho no es lo mío

-¿Bueno y por qué no me dejan a mí? ¡Puñado de niñas tacañas!

-¿Quién se quería unir con Hibiki solo para crear un dread hermoso? Sí claro… -Resopló Varoa

-¿Y quién te contó eso a ti?- Le señaló Jura irritada

-Los chismes vuelan, cariño Jejeje

-Y más cuando se tratan de ti Jajaja- Rio Misty

-Basta chicas, basta… -Intervino Gascogne –Haber, nadie será elegido solo porque se auto-proponga para el cargo ¿Vale? Tendremos en cuenta los rangos, experiencia y en materia de moral de líder; necesitamos a Rebeka a cargo de la nave Paraíso, sabemos que es buena en el asunto; eso nos deja con una vacante en la sala de Navegación ya que obviamente Ezra debe mudarse allá con Kalua a vivir con su esposa ¿cierto? Eso se define dejando el cargo fijo de Misty en la sala ¿Entendido?

Misty asintió.

-Ahora bien, cargos superiores o líderes de su extensión, levanten la mano

Barnette, Meia, Varoa y Jura levantaron la mano.

-Vale, Jura y Barnette son líderes de escuadrón, Varoa y Meia son líderes de flota de dreads cada una de la Nirvana como de la Paraíso ¿Correcto?

Las 4 jóvenes asintieron.

-Bueno, claramente ninguna de ustedes tienen los conocimientos previos para ser capitán, así que… bueno, provisionalmente propongo unir la nave Paraíso con la Nirvana, y que Rebeka encabece toda la tripulación.

-Tengo una idea mejor que esa- Meia se puso de pie –Tenemos mucho por recuperar teniendo en cuenta que estamos huyendo; la Nave Paraíso no es tan conocida como la Nirvana, una pequeña fracción de la tripulación puede tomar rumbo opuesto a nosotras para buscar provisiones y municiones, mientras Rebeka se encarga de esta tripulación

-Tengo que reunirme con ella antes de decidir, pero es una buena idea- Le dijo Gascogne –Entonces pospongamos la reunión hasta tener la decisión de Rebeka

-¿Quién se pondrá al frente de la tripulación mientras eso ocurre?- Preguntó Misty

-Pues… Supongo que yo dirigiré mientras todo se pone en orden ¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea?

Nadie objetó.

-Vale, entonces esperaremos a otra reunión; mientras, pueden descansar, estamos en una ruta segura… Pueden irse

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala. Como era común, Barnette y Jura iban adelante juntas, Hibiki detrás y Dita lo seguía; su relación se estaba haciendo muy estrecha aunque aún no estaban totalmente decididos a formalizar su palpable amor. Meia y Misty iban más atrás, aunque Meia siempre estaba callada, Misty hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención hablándole o solo halándola del brazo. Varoa iba un poco más atrás observando la situación.

-Las cosas definitivamente han cambiado… -Comentó Varoa en voz alta

-¿Cambiar de qué modo?- Meia volteó a verla

-Ah no se… antes siempre estabas sola, incluso después que entrenábamos… Y ahora pues bueno, tienes una gran compañía y parece constante

Meia miró a Misty y luego volvió a ver a Varoa.

-No sé de qué hablas… -Meia dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

-Jajaja bueno, también lo decía por Barnette y Jura

-Ellas siempre han estado juntas- Contestó Meia

-Pero no de ese modo tan obvio… Y vaya, siempre supe que Dita era diferente ¿Pero enamorarse de un hombre? Nunca me lo imaginé

-Cada quien tiene sus propios criterios del amor, Varoa

-Se nota- Varoa volvió a ver de reojo a Misty

-Tengo cosas por hacer- Meia apretó el paso

-¡Onee-sama, espera!- Misty la alcanzó

-¿Pasa algo, Misty?

-Claro, es que antes de la reunión dijiste que podías venir a mi habitación a ayudarme a reparar el transmisor de alarmas general ¿recuerdas?

-Eso… claro, vamos

Varoa rio por la bajo. Meia la vio con las cejas fruncidas mientras pasaba de largo; Varoa nunca quitó esa sonrisa de su rostro ni cuando Meia y Misty desaparecieron de la vista.

Al momento que Meia y Misty llegaron a su habitación, Meia pasó derecho sin poner atención a la habitación en sí; se quitó sus guantes y se agachó cerca de la pantalla de comunicación; había un panel de color bronce, Meia lo abrió y sacó de su interior una serie de cableado.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Hay una corrosión en el cable de video, y parece que el sistema de comunicación también está afectado… Veré que puedo hacer

-No, con Varoa, tú amiga

-Ah eso… -Meia continuó revisando los cables –Ella siempre es así de molesta

-Ah, entiendo… No, me refería a que lucías algo fastidiada por lo que ella dijo antes…

-Siempre encuentra modos de hacerme perder la paciencia

Meia comenzó a pelar los cables con ayuda de una herramienta pelacables de la caja de herramientas que Misty trajo previamente para la labor.

-Entonces no te gusta que se metan con tus relaciones ¿eh?

-En si no me gusta que se metan conmigo… Eso no ha cambiado…

-¿Y… conmigo, aun así?- Misty se acercó adónde ella estaba con cautela

-No, tú no me molestas- Contestó de forma inexpresiva

-¿Soy diferente, o especial?

Meia se detuvo, volteó a verla sobre el hombro fijamente y sin variar su expresión.

-Tú eres quien eres, Misty

-… ¿eh?- Misty alzó una ceja

-¿Tienes cinta aislante?

-Eh… No, deja me fijo… -Misty se asomó al cajón de su mesa de noche

-No, déjalo, ya encontré como dejarlo- Meia comenzó a meter el cableado nuevamente

-¿Lo probamos?

-Hazlo tú misma… -Meia se incorporó al lado de ella

Misty encendió el sistema manualmente. Cada uno de los aspectos como visuales y auditivos funcionaban perfectamente; volteó a ver a Meia hacia arriba sonriéndole, un leve tono rosa cubría sus mejillas. Meia se percató de esa mirada tierna e inocente sobre ella y la volteó a ver.

Estaban solas, en la habitación de Misty, nadie alrededor.

-… Espero te haya sido de ayuda… -Meia recogió sus guantes del suelo

-Onee-sama, espera

**000**

Comedor

Como era de esperarse, Dita y Hibiki estaban en primera fila, y el chico se atiborraba de comida hasta no poder más. La pelirroja por supuesto lo miraba con total alegría.

-¿No crees que va siendo hora de que maduren y dejen de comer aquí y hacerlo en privado?- Les dijo Jura

-Estamos más cerca de la comida- Le dijo Hibiki –Y siempre hay algo nuevo para probar

-Ahh… tu sentido del romance es… tonto…

-¿Adónde se supone que fue Meia?- Preguntó Barnette

-Se fue con la chica, Misty- Dijo Varoa pasando con un café en la mano

-¿Y dónde? ¿Al puente?- Preguntó Jura

-No, a su cuarto- Varoa se sentó al lado de Dita

-¿Y qué hace Meia en el cuarto de Misty?- Inquirió Barnette

-Mmm… Barnette, cuando tú y Meia eran pareja, ella iba a tu habitación no precisamente para rezar por la paz

Barnette se sonrojó ampliamente de oreja a oreja. Dita y Hibiki miraron completamente boquiabiertos a Barnette, Jura en cambio solo puso una expresión un poco molesta.

-¿Ah, no sabían?- Varoa miró a Dita y a Hibiki

Los dos disintieron aun con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Cuando recién entramos a entrenar como parte de la tripulación de Magno, Meia y Barnette se arreglaron de pareja, y pues aunque no duraron bastante, fue bien aprovechado el tiempo

-¡Nunca hicimos nada de lo que piensas, Varoa!- Barnette seguía sonrojada

-¿Entonces me dirás que en 4 meses de relación nunca te tocó un pelo?

-¡Pues no!- Más sonrojada

-Mmm… Tal vez a Misty si le toque algo… -Varoa dio un sorbo de café

-¿Meia y Misty? ¿En serio?- Jura se sentó mirando el techo

-Bueno… Misty y la líder siempre están juntas… -Dita alzó la cabeza pensativamente

-Y cuando no, Misty la busca- Barnette también se sentó –Se parece un poco a ustedes, solo que Misty si disimula un poco

-Mmm… Simplemente no lo imagino… -Hibiki miró el techo también

-Ay vamos!... Meia es hermosa, una mujer bella y madura, y Misty es una chica madura para su edad y también muy hermosa ¿No es normal y apenas coherente que el hecho que estén juntas sea que se atraen?... Y admitámoslo, Meia no es precisamente la mejor admitiendo que le gusta una persona ¿O sí?

Los 4 se vieron entre sí.

-Tiene razón… -Afirmaron al unísono

**000**

-Dime… -Meia la miró luego de ponerse sus guantes

-Oye, lo que dijo Varoa… el que insinuara que tú tienes algo conmigo… ¿Eso te molestó?

-Ya me acostumbré a que siempre me fastidie, te lo dije

-¿Pero te molesta la idea de que nos vean así?- Insistió Misty

-… Bueno, no… Claro que no, tú y yo somos…

-¿Solo amigas?

-… Misty, tú… De donde tú vienes, los hombres y las mujeres…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- Misty sacudió la cabeza –Te admiro mucho, y quiero ser como tu… Pero me he dado cuenta que al final, bueno… no es así…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Misty agachó la cabeza. Su respiración se aceleró un poco; prendió sus dos manos de las hombreras de Meia sin mirarla todavía.

-¿Harías algo por mí?

-Dime

-… Sé que después de esto, no será lo mismo, pero…

-Solo dilo, está bien

-… ¿Puedes darme un beso, Onee-sama?

-Bueno… eso creo… -Meia le dio un beso en la frente

-No, no esa clase de beso- Misty la miró

-¿Te refieres a…?- Meia se ruborizó

Misty asintió.

-¿Por qué quieres eso? Antes de esto, nosotras nunca…

-Quiero entender lo que pasa conmigo, con nosotras dos… Si no es como esperabas, pues me alejaré

-Misty…

-Oye, solo es uno, y de estas 4 paredes no saldrá

-Ahh Misty… -Meia se rascó el cuello de forma nerviosa

-Solo uno, pequeño y corto, no será nada importante y nada debe cambiar solo por eso ¿Cierto?

-Vale, entiendo… Solo uno… -Meia la miró sonrojada

Meia inclinó la cabeza hasta la altura de Misty. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó el primer contacto en silencio. Meia respiró hondo y unificó la distancia en un beso nervioso pero seguro.

-¡Por fin me desocupé! Tu problema… -Parfait abrió la puerta

Al momento que lo hizo, por supuesto las vio; Misty prendida de los hombros de Meia, ella sujetando a Misty de la espalda y la cintura, y cero distancia entre sus labios. La castaña se sonrojó de oreja a oreja al verse interrumpiendo un momento tan privado.

-¡Disculpen!- La puerta se cerró

-… Ahh… no podía ser tan sencillo… -Meia suspiró

-¿Onee-sama?

-No te preocupes… -Meia la miró –No es como si estuviera enojada

Misty permaneció en silencio. De repente esa barrera que siempre hubo entre la Meia retraída y seria se había desmoronado. Su tono de voz era más apacible, sus manos seguían gentilmente puestas en su espalda y cintura, y de sus ojos azules se desprendía un brillo peculiarmente cautivador.

Y entonces ambas se dieron cuenta… seguían así de cerca; abrazadas, Meia soltó lentamente a Misty y la chica se sentó en la cama. Sonrojada a más no poder al igual que Meia.

-Bueno… tengo que a ir a llenar un reporte de personal, debo irme

-Te veré en la cena, Onee-sama

-… Si, de acuerdo, en la mesa de siempre…

-Ajá- Misty asintió sonriéndole tímidamente

Meia salió sin decir nada más. Misty se llevó las manos al pecho. Su corazón latía como loco desenfrenadamente en una taquicardia que la había llevado con boleto de ida y regreso a conocer de cerca los Dioses.

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo viaje hacia la esperanza**

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Como era su costumbre, antes de trabajar Meia pasaba por una taza de café y la bebía con tranquilidad, y luego el trabajo se hacía más llevadero y sencillo. Cuando entró al comedor encontró a Parfait hasta el fondo del comedor, ella al verla solo se puso nerviosa y evitó sentarse en una mesa cercana a la que Meia acostumbraba a usar. Meia suspiró.

Tomó una taza, la puso en la cafetera, caminó a su mesa y se sentó a beberla en solitario tranquilamente.

-No tardaste demasiado ayudando a Misty con su pantalla de transmisión- Le dijo Varoa sentándose

-¿Debería haber tardado?- Preguntó ignorando su tono en doble sentido

-Pues no sé, tratándose de quien te llama con tanta confianza su "Onee-sama"

-Es de cariño

-¿Y el tuyo hacia ella?

-¿Hay que apodarla para mostrárselo?- Meia la miró de reojo

-Yo no decía eso…

-Bien- Meia dio otro sorbo

-… Me pregunto qué tan efectivamente hallaste las herramientas en la boca de Misty

El trago de café se le quedó atascado a Meia a medio camino. Se detuvo, bajó la taza, terminó de tragar y la miró.

-…Parfait…

-No me lo dijo, se lo saqué a presiones- Contestó mirándola -¿Y bien Meia?

-… No hay nada que decir sobre eso…

-¿De verdad? Porque lo mismo nos dijiste con Barnette hasta que Rebeka casi te lo saco a golpes cuando ustedes ya llevaban casi 2 meses de relación en secreto

-A Jura le gustaba desde el inicio, Barnette no quería lastimarla, es distinto

-Claro que lo es, porque de Misty nadie está enamorada… ¿O tal vez tú sí?

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?- Le preguntó Meia mirándola

-No sé, un poco de honestidad, tal vez…

-Tu concepto de honestidad es bastante raro

-Jajaja solo dime que te gusta, y estaré feliz- Le sonrió Varoa

-¿Y de qué serviría eso?- Meia se puso de pie dejando su café a medias

-Te enseñaría algo de honestidad con tu mejor amiga, para variar

La discusión de la mesa aunque era privada, estaba haciéndose tan personal que no se enteraron cuando Misty, Belvedere y Amorone entraron al comedor a tomar la merienda antes de la cena.

-De nada te sirve saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza, Varoa

-Pues llevo casi un año sin saber de ti, y siendo la supuesta mejor amiga tuya creo que me merezco un voto de confianza personal… Eso me da un acceso parcial a los pormenores de tu vida sentimental, y si me quieres contar los detalles sucios los escucharé

-…Estás loca, Varoa

-Inflaremos ese costal después. Explícame ahora como es lo tuyo con Misty ¿Vale?

La fila por los postres se detuvo por un segundo cuando Misty escuchó su nombre envuelto en esta conversación. Meia ya debería estar fuera, generalmente no demoraba demasiado tomando su café antes de ir a trabajar, por lo cual no solo eso era raro, sino su presencia y lo personal de la conversación.

-No hay nada por explicar, tengo que trabajar- Meia se puso de pie

-A ver, no seas aguafiestas- Varoa se puso de pie deteniéndole el paso

-Basta Varoa, eso no te concierne

-¿Me vas a decir si te gusta o no?

-Ahh… estás agotando mi paciencia… -Meia se sobó las sienes

-¿Sí o no? Ya sé que le llevas 4 años, pero admite que es linda, y mira qué piernas las que tiene

-Varoa- Regañó Meia

-Solo responde

-Ahh… Sí, está bien, sí… ¿Feliz?

-¿Es en serio o solo para sacarme del paso, Meia Gisborn?

-¡Sí, Misty me gusta, ya está!

Meia rodeó a Varoa para encontrarse con la cara perpleja de Misty. Silencio total.

Todo el comedor quedó en silencio ante tal suba del tono de voz habitual de Meia declarando tal cosa a los 4 vientos involuntariamente.

-Eso me lo confirma- Varoa sonrió

-… Yo no quería… -Balbuceó Misty

-Ah, no te preocupes, déjala que evalúe lo que acaba de pasar y ya las cosas pasarán- Le dijo Varoa regresándola a la fila con un empujón amable –Para que no me digas que no te ayudo, Meia

-Ahh… Eres imposible, Varoa… -Suspiró Meia sobándose la frente

Todo el comedor volvió a la normalidad. Pero si en ciudades grandes los rumores se esparcen rápido, una noticia de este tipo voló como un virus en el sistema de ventilación.

Central Reg.

Barnette entró acompañada de Jura a hacer la orden de mantenimiento de su dread y de su escuadrón, cuando estaban en el mostrador esperando su turno…

-… Parece que contestó que sí, que le gustaba- Continuó diciendo una chica

-Aaaah ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba invitarla a comer uno de estos días… Es tan genial

-Jejeje pero Meia nunca ha estado al alcance de nadie, ¿De repente sabemos que quien le gusta es Misty?

-Vamos, vamos, debe ser un rumor- Le dijo la otra chica –No se ha fijado en nadie desde eso que tuvo con la líder Barnette

-¿No me escuchaste? Ella mismo se lo respondió a la líder Varoa, en serio le gusta

Barnette se dio la vuelta hacia ellas al escucharlas. Jura la miró, lucía atónita, sorprendida.

-Eso tiene que ser un chisme de pasillo, no le des mente, Barnette- Le dijo Jura

-Seguramente… Pero Meia nunca había dado motivo para hablar

-¿No se enteraron? Parece que Parfait la encontró en la habitación de Misty en una posición difícil de creer- Les dijo Gascogne

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Barnette

-Varoa me contó que Parfait las vio besándose

-¡¿Besándose?!- Preguntó Jura sorprendida

-Pues si… -Contestó de modo de desinteresado mientras seguía mirando la pantalla de su ordenador de mano

-Mínimo es el nuevo chisme de relajo de Varoa- Dijo Barnette

-Luces muy segura de eso, Barnette- Le sonrió Gascogne

-Ni hablar, parece que no te acordaras cuando nos dijo que Rebeka estaba interesada en Jura

-No era mentira, en realidad- Contestó sin despegar los ojos de su pantalla

-¡¿Ehh?!- Exclamó Jura

-Pues, aun hace unos 3 años seguías siendo la más tractiva chica de la base, y ella aún no conocía a Ezra, y Barnette aún no entraba al programa de entrenamiento… En fin, el interés estaba pero era muy tímida para decírtelo, fin de la historia

-¿Entonces Meia si besó a Misty? ¿Y aparte le gusta?

-Quien sabe… -Respondió tecleando en la pantalla –Sus órdenes de mantenimiento fueron enviadas, en 47 horas el equipo asignado irá a sus dreads a darles el mantenimiento Premium ¿Pongo algo más en la lista?

-¡Nada!- Exclamó Barnette saliendo a gran velocidad de la sala

-¡Barnette, espera!- Jura la siguió

-Ahh… los jóvenes impulsivos y sus prisas…

Barnette caminó a toda velocidad hacia el elevador, a tal velocidad que Jura le perdió el paso en poco tiempo. Cuando bajó de este caminó rápidamente al cuarto de Meia, tocó un par de veces. Meia la recibió con su apuntador manual en su mano derecha.

-Barnette ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Eso que dicen por ahí ¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que la besaste en su habitación y que te gusta

-¿Quién? ¿Varoa?

-¡Misty!

-Ah… Bueno, sí ¿Por qué?- Admitió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Ahh… bueno, solo quería saberlo…

-¿Eso y ya?

-Pues si… -Barnette suspiró

-¿No necesitas nada más de mí? Porque ya es bastante con el hecho de que solo eso sea el tema de moda en la nave

-¿No piensas hablar con Misty de eso?

-¿Y darles más para hablar a las chismosas que están repartiendo el rumor? No gracias, con ella me hablaré cuando la tormenta se calme, ya se lo comuniqué en un mensaje personal

-Entiendo…

-Te agradecería si no le dices a nadie ¿Vale?

-No te preocupes, está bien… -Respondió sin mirarla

-Bueno, debo seguir con mi trabajo

-Perdona por quitarte tiempo en eso

-Bien, te veo luego- Meia cerró la puerta

Barnette suspiró, regresó en sus pasos hacia el elevador, cuando la puerta de este se abrió, era Jura la que estaba allí adentro.

-¡Ahí estás! ¿Por qué saliste así de rápido sin decirme nada, Barnette?

-Tenía… cosas en la cabeza

-¿Y ya se te pasaron?

-Pues eso parece- Contestó mirándola con una media sonrisa

Comedor

Hora de la Cena

Todas se reunían a determinada hora a recibir los platos recién salidos del horno para aprovecharlos mejor. Como era costumbre Meia era de las primeras en ingresar a tomar su cena; y por supuesto que iba a ser el centro de atención.

-_Tú me debías un poco de esto, es mi momento de estar arriba_

-¿Hibiki?- Meia lo miró –Hay pollo rostizado en el menú, se acabará si no te apuras

-¡Y ahora resulta que te haces la loca!

-¿Eh?

-Entonces todos saben que alguien te gusta y eso… ¿Qué se siente ser el centro de atención ahora?- Le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara

-Mmm… no tengo como responderte, no me interesa…

-¿Entonces en serio te gusta? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta Misty?

-¿Y a ti te gusta Dita?- Meia lo miró de reojo

-¡Eso no es el tema!- Hibiki se sonrojó

-La diferencia es que yo sé cuándo ser honesta, y tu realmente no entiendes cuando dejar de fingir que no te interesa

-… Entonces…

-Pues nada, déjame solucionar mis problemas y tú concéntrate en tus propios líos amorosos

-¡Serás…!

-_Meia Gisborn…_

Todos en el comedor voltearon a ver al escuchar la voz femenina. Nada menos que la capitana de la nave Paraíso, Rebeka, a su lado Erza y en sus brazos Kalua. Se acercó sonriendo y se sentó frente a Meia.

-Hola Rebeka- Meia bebió un sorbo de café

-No has cambiado demasiado, a pesar de lo que dicen los rumores

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó directamente

-Claro, acabo de salir de la reunión con Gasco-san, decidimos enviar un grupo pequeño de nuestra nave a recolectar municiones y provisiones a unos cuadrantes conocidos, mientras, pues parece que soy la capitana

-Felicidades, fue una buena decisión

-Ahora, lo que respecta por aquí… ¿Te conozco?- Rebeka volteó a ver a Hibiki

El chico seguía de pie mirando la conversación al verse interrumpido.

-Hibiki Tokai- Respondió sonriendo orgullosamente

-Ah, el compañero de Dita; un gusto conocerte

-¿C-Compañero?

-¡Uchuuji-san!

-Mierda, no me dio ni 10 minutos ¡Adiós!- Hibiki corrió huyendo

Rebeka sonrió al ver la escena de persecución y volvió a ver a Meia. Justo en ese momento vio entrar a Misty por el rabillo del ojo.

-Es ella ¿no?

-Misty Cornwell, en la misión de rescate de hace un año entró a la tripulación

-Sabes que no me refiero eso… -Rebeka suspiró –Siempre te gustaron las chicas de cabello oscuro ¿no?

-Bueno, ya que eres la capitana ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-Dime, dime- Rebeka le sonrió

-Pues verás…

-Rebeka –Le llamó Ezra

-¿Dime, cariño?- Rebeka volteó a verla

-¿Puedes cuidar a la bebé un momento? Tengo que coordinar la mudanza de mis cosas de regreso a la Nirvana

-Claro, por fin la cargaré un rato- Rebeka la recibió sonriente –A ver niña preciosa, es tiempo de estar con tu Orma un rato ¿no?

Rebeka la cargó y comenzó a mecerla sonriendo mientras Meia observaba la escena con nostalgia, como Rebeka trataba a Kalua le recordaba su relación con su madre.

-Bueno, mientras logro que se tome una siesta sígueme contando un poco… dime algo sobre esa chica, Misty me dijiste ¿no?

-Mmm… nada en verdad, solo nos tratamos un poco- Meia bebió un trago de café

-Entonces el rumor es mentira

-… Bueno… no del todo...

-Jajaja no sabes ser honesta Meia, definitivamente

Kalua comenzó a llorar en ese momento.

-Oh, no niña bonita, no llores ahora ¿Quieres comer algo? Ehmm… ¿chupar mi cabello de nuevo?- Una expresión de asco se asomó en su cara

-Si la meces así se enojará más- Le dijo Meia

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Dame acá- Meia agarró a Kalua en sus brazos

Rebeka miró anonadada a Meia lograr mecer a Kalua de tal modo que no solo la niña rio con Meia, sino que además poco tiempo más tarde cayó dormida en sus brazos. Todos en la tripulación ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a Meia hacer de niñera de Kalua de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando el cansancio de Ezra ya era bastante.

-Vas a tener que decirme como hiciste eso, Meia

-Agárrale la cabeza y ponla cerca de tu pecho y del latido de tu corazón; de algún modo parece que eso la relaja- Contestó con voz baja mientras miraba a Kalua

-Vaya, vaya, resulta que tienes un grandísimo instinto maternal… Bueno, ¿Ibas a preguntarme algo?

-Claro, sobre ése tema- Meia ladeó la cabeza en la dirección de Misty a modo de un señalamiento disimulado

-Ya veo, entiendo… Entonces parece que si la besas ¿no?

Meia asintió sin dejar de mirar a Kalua.

-Mmm... Están raras las cosas entre ustedes ahora ¿verdad?

-Más o menos- Meia soltó a Kalua sobre su regazo para seguir con su cena

-Pues entonces podremos….

La alarma sonó en toda la nave. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sobresaltaba a toda la tripulación de esa manera. Ezra tomó a Kalua de regreso en sus brazos volviéndola a dormir en brazos ahora siguiendo el consejo de Meia.

-¿Reporte de estado?- Consultó Rebeka con su transmisor de muñeca

-_Una presencia hostil atravesó nuestro perímetro de defensa sin autorización, es una vieja señal conocida enemiga de una nave cosechadora_

-Pensé que habíamos acabado con la última, esa nave destruye planetas- Le dijo Rebeka a Meia

-Luego charlamos de cifras inconclusas ¡A combatir, pilotos!- Llamó Meia a todos los presentes en el comedor

Enseguida se armó un aquelarre de pilotos detrás de Meia en dirección al hangar; los equipos de planeación, ingenieros, enfermeras y el equipo de la central Reg. Regresaron a sus posiciones en cuestión de minutos, cuando ya todos los dreads estaban fuera en posición defensiva frente al Nirvana.

-Ah bueno, mi primera prueba como Capitán- Murmuró Rebeka escalando a su posición -¡Todas las unidades dread! Este enemigo es conocido, pero vayamos con cautela, la prioridad es proteger al Nirvana a toda costa. Meia, ponte a cargo de los grupos B y E, Varoa, irás con el grupo A y C, Barnette y Jura irán con los grupos de defensa en nuestro perímetro

-_Copiado_- Contestan al unísono

Rebeka se sentó en su asiento, desde allí apreció a Ezra meciendo a Kalua en su cuna mientras todas en sus estaciones sincronizaban la comunicación con los líderes de escuadrón. La enorme nave insignia era de un color negro aterrador.

-_Capitán, ¿me escuchas?_

-Fuerte y claro, Parfait ¿Qué ocurre?

-_Tenemos un serio problema con el Pexis, resulta que ahora ha dejado de funcionar y todo lo que vemos en las líneas magnéticas y sus ondas sensoriales son unas extrañas pulsaciones color negro_

-¿Esto ocurrió antes, Parfait?

-_Sí, pero… eso era cuando nos enfrentábamos con el Pexis rojo…_

-No me digan que… ¿Eso es otro Pexis?- Rebeka miró aterrada la flota terrícola frente a sus ojos

**Continuará…**

**Capítulo 2: No escaparán**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuera de la nave.**

**Meia guiaba bajo su mejor esfuerzo a todos los escuadrones bajo una formación ofensiva mientras Barnette y Jura cubrían la Nirvana. Hibiki y Dita iban en el VanDread Dita enfrente de la ofensiva cargándose a cuanto bicho enorme se pusiera frente a hacerles mal paso a los dreads en la formación. Esta clase de sincronización solo pudo nacer de la experiencia luchando contra estos enemigos. Sin embargo, la velocidad con la que atacaban había aumentado.**

-Varoa ¿ves lo mismo que yo?

-_Pero claro_ -Contestó Varoa por un canal privado sonriendo por lo bajo –_Están evaluando nuestra fuerza de ataque, esto para esos tipos es un calentamiento de reconocimiento nada más_

-¡Líderes de equipo, cambien su ubicación de datos! Intentaremos una movida defensiva ahora ¡Formación Ghama 6!

-_Entendido_- Contestan todas al unísono

**En ese instante la formación enemiga cambió drásticamente. Todas las unidades de tipo cubo desplegaron un par de cañones a lado y lado de su estructura, las anglas, espinas y las cosechadoras enormes desplegaron armas similares.**

-Oh sí, las verdaderas batallas deben ser así- Varoa sonrió excitada con la batalla -¡Ataquemos abriéndonos paso hasta el núcleo de su estructura ofensiva!

**El equipo de Varoa se abrió paso detrás de ella, las armas disparadas hacia ellos fueron rayos de alta densidad color negro, y enseguida los dreads de los dos escuadrones a cargo de Varoa quedaron suspendidos en la nada.**

-¡Oh no! ¡Hibiki, Jura!- Les llamó Meia exaltada

-¡Estoy en eso!- Contestó Hibiki

**Se separó rápidamente de Dita y se abalanzó hacia el dread de Jura.**

**El VanDread Jura recién fusionado cubrió las flotas inmóviles previendo un intenso ataque masivo en contra de ellos.**

-¿Qué demonios son esos rayos?- Preguntó Jura viendo el estado de los dreads

**Una corrosión negra se extendía por toda la estructura.**

-Varoa, contesta ¡Varoa!- Le llamó Meia

**El dread de Varoa tenía una seria vería en el ala de estribor. La comunicación apenas estable se logró. Varoa tenía un corte en la frente del lado derecho y sostenía su brazo derecho ensangrentado.**

-_No sé qué sea esa cosa negra, Meia… pero es como si hubiera sentido el dolor que mi dread hubiera sufrido con ese golpe_

-¿Unión sensorial con el dread?- Meia volteó a ver la flota enemiga nuevamente –Entonces… si esa cosa nos da de frente…

-_Pueden morir Meia, no nos podemos arriesgar así_

-Maldita sea… Se las arreglan para hacerse de armas nuevas- Meia apretó ambos puños -¡Escuadrón dread! Retornemos al Nirvana

**Sala de Navegación**

-Maldita sea ¡Bart! ¡Debemos escapar ahora mismo!- Le ordenó Rebeka

-Entendido, capitana- Contestó Bart

**La Nirvana recogió los pilotos enemigos y mientras iban cubiertos bajo el impenetrable escudo del VanDread Jura, se alejó a una increíble velocidad muy lejos del enfrentamiento.**

-No nos siguen- Informó Belvedere –Capitán, estaremos fuera de su alcance en 8 minutos

-Mantengan velocidad; lleven un reporte de los valores de daños, iré a verificar el estado de las pilotos

-Entendido- Contestaron regresando a sus posiciones

**Cuando Rebeka llegó al hangar, encontró a todo el equipo de la enfermería llevando camillas con las heridas del escuadrón de Varoa. Dos escuadrones completos imposibilitados para la batalla solo con un poco de esa nueva arma negra enemiga. Meia estaba ayudando a sacar a Varoa de su cabina cuando Duero vino a asistirla.**

-¡Aaagghh! Agradecería tu delicadeza, Meia- Le dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Te canto una nana cuando te saque de peligro, ahora déjate ayudar

-No eres muy delicada… Ahhjj… -Varoa cojeó saliendo apoyada sobre Meia

**Cuando estuvo completamente fuera de la cabina, fue evidente la gravedad de sus heridas. Su brazo tenía una fractura expuesta sobre el codo, su cabeza sangraba sin detenerse, y su pierna tenía un corte a lo largo del muslo que sangraba a borbotones.**

-Tenemos suerte, no tocó la arteria femoral- Dijo Duero al ver la pierna –Pero su brazo hay que salvarlo; no tenemos camillas ahora, espero no te moleste ir en un trasto de reparación

-Será un paseo V.I.P bajo el cuidado de un hombre- Varoa hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír

**Meia la asió hacia el trasto alargado, Duero tomó la parte frontal y Hibiki que bajaba tomó la parte trasera; a toda velocidad corrieron en dirección a la enfermería.**

-Ahh… Una derrota aplastante… Odio tener que huir- Refunfuñó Meia

-Ahh… que desastre- Rebeka llegó viendo el desastre en el hangar -¿Cuántos heridos?

-12- Contestó Meia sentándose junto a la escalera al lado de los dreads

-Demonios... –Rebeka miró hacia el ventanal exterior -¿Y Varoa?

-Tiene un brazo que se ve muy mal, pero Duero dijo que está fuera de peligro si le logran salvar el brazo

-Ya veo… Sé lo que piensas, y no me gusta nada…

-Sabes que necesitamos hacer una clase de sacrificio si queremos tener una oportunidad para ganar- Le contestó Meia

-¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso?- Rebeka siguió mirando hacia el exterior

-… Los dreads que fueron cambiados por el Pexis pueden aguantar los efectos del Pexis rojo, no veo razones para no creer que servirá con este nuevo Pexis

-Pero los VanDread no funcionarán- Rebeka la miró

-Solo necesitamos un señuelo para distraerlos, mientras la fuerza de fuego se concentra contra mí, el VanDread Dita atacará y el VanDread Jura defenderá lo que quede de mi escuadrón- Le dijo mirándola

-Meia, mira lo que le pasó a Varoa… tu podrías morir…

-No quiero que les digas de esto a los demás- Le dijo Meia mirándola fijamente

-Es una misión suicida

-¡Para salvarlos a todos hay que entender lo que significa el sacrificio! ¿No quieres que Kalua crezca y verla convertirse en una mujer?

-¡No a costa de una vida!

-No te pedí permiso de todos modos- Meia se puso de pie y subió las escaleras hacia su dread

-Ahh… no ha cambiado tanto como creí… -Murmuró Rebeka a sí misma

**Enfermería**

**Meia entró directo hacia la ubicación al fondo de Varoa. Su brazo estaba entablillado mientras Paiwai trataba sus heridas en su pierna derecha.**

-Oye, veo que estás mejor- Meia se sentó al lado de ella –Sabes, lo que hiciste fue estúpido, pero al menos me dio una gran idea para después

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mmm… Digamos que será un cambio equivalente; oye Duero ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me des un par de dosis de morfina y calmantes?

-¿Estás sufriendo algún dolor intenso?

-Pues… me preparo lo suficiente- Meia le esbozó una media sonrisa

-No me digas… -Varoa la miró seriamente –Meia, no trates de hacer una estupidez

-Nada de eso- Meia disintió –Pero debo prepararme para lo peor

-Oye, eso no es…

-Debo irme ahora- Meia se volvió a poner de pie –Si algo necesitas, avísame ¿Vale?

**Meia salió de la enfermería recogiendo el paquete que Duero había armado para ella y luego se retiró.**

-¿Y podías darle todas esas drogas tan fuertes?- Le preguntó Varoa

-Me parece que ella no es el tipo de persona que actuaría de manera irresponsable con esos medicamentos

-Pues bueno… ¡Auch!

-Qué date quieta y deja que te tratemos y ya

-Vale, vale… -Suspiró echando la cabeza en la almohada

**Hangar**

**Hibiki, como siempre, estaba dándole unos cuantos parámetros de mantenimiento a su vanguard, y en ese momento Meia tomó el elevador para subir hacia su dread.**

-¿Tienes roto tu compañero?- Le preguntó asomando la cabeza

-A decir verdad solo pondré unas provisiones de emergencia en la cápsula de emergencia

-¿Eh? ¿Comida?

-Eso no es relevante- Contestó pasando hacia la plataforma

**Justo a tiempo. La alarma sonó en ese momento; todos los pilotos disponibles comenzaron a desplegarse a sus posiciones.**

-Muy bien, veo que lo hice a tiempo… -Murmuró Meia entrando a su dread -¡Líderes de equipo, ajusten su ubicación a los movimientos de Jura y Barnette! Dita, Hibiki, ustedes me cubrirán

-_Eh… Claro, si_- Contestó Hibiki –_Pero esto no suena a algo que tú harías_

-¡Desplieguen el ataque!

-_Copiado_

**El dread de Meia se puso hasta el frente del ataque. La joven se aferró a sus suministros de emergencia en silencio y tragó saliva.**

-Hibiki, Dita, cuando el enemigo me ataque ustedes penetrarán su defensa y atacarán las máquinas productoras; Jura, el VanDread Jura se pondrá al frente de una formación defensiva con el Nirvana luego de eso, después de eso ¡Quiero que todo el escuadrón ataque al enemigo sin retroceder!

-_¡Pero Meia…!_

-¡Ahí vienen! ¡Ahora!- Ordenó Meia interrumpiendo a Dita

**El dread de Meia se apresuró a entrar en la formación. Se suponía que todas las unidades iban a atacarla al mismo tiempo; y claro que sucedió. Un dolor intenso en las áreas que su dread estaba siendo golpeado, atacó todas las partes de su cuerpo.**

-_¡Meia, retrocede!_- Le gritó Barnette

-Mi dread, el de Dita y el de Jura son los únicos que pueden tolerar las condiciones de la unión sensorial

**Pero no podrían hacerlo eternamente. Antes que atravesara la formación exitosamente, un núcleo de unos veinte cubos y máquinas cosechadoras se formaron en círculo formando una fusión; algo similar a un cañón en forma de 3 se puso frente a Meia.**

-Eso no…. –Meia tomó el propulsor en reversa

**Antes de que lo hiciera, una carga enorme de ese rayo negro golpeó de frente su dread.**

-¡Meia!- Exclamó Rebeka

-¡Líder, vamos!- Exclamó Dita

-No es posible, esa tonta… -Murmuró Barnette mirando la pantalla nerviosamente

**Sala de Navegación**

-¡Ezra!- Le llamó Rebeka

-Claro, si… Meia, responde, Meia… Meia soy Ezra, responde por favor

-_…..S-sí…._

-¡Gascogne, despliega el equipo de emergencia hacia el dread de Meia!- Ordenó Rebeka

-_A eso vamos_

**Fuera de la nave.**

-Muy bien, hay que seguir- Dijo Hibiki con voz seria

-_Pero Uchuuji-san…_

-¡Si ella hizo semejante animalada fue sol para darnos una oportunidad de ganar! ¡Vamos a tomar esa oportunidad y a hacerla victoria!

-_Entonces hazlo de una vez y terminemos con esto_- Le dijo Barnette

-¡Adelante!

**El VanDread Dita se puso enfrente de la formación ofensiva. Todo parecía funcionar lo suficiente, pero el estado de Meia era bastante más complicado.**

-La maldita cabina no se abre… -Parfait iba refunfuñando poniendo una palanca en la cabina de acceso

-¡Pues hay que forzarla!- Gascogne le puso toda su fuerza a la palanca y la haló de un tirón

**La tapa de la cabina voló lejos y la capsula del piloto pudo ser sacada de su lugar. Era bastante extraño, todo estaba cubierto de unos cristales color negro que impedían el paso hacia donde estaba Meia.**

-Esto lo dificultará un poco… -Gascogne miró toda la estructura -¡Ahí!

**Había una brecha en el lado derecho, Parfait puso un láser de alta potencia en esa zona desde donde la cápsula se fisuró y partió en pedazos dejando al descubierto a Meia. Ella tenía una herida en la cabeza y otra en su hombro izquierdo.**

-No luce tan mal, pero vamos- Gascogne cargó a Meia en brazos

**Enfermería**

**Gascogne entró con Meia en los brazos y la puso en una camilla, Paiwai comenzó a limpiar la sangre de las heridas, para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.**

-Esto debe ser una broma ¿Es en serio, Gasco-san?

-Está herida ¿no lo ves?... Y por cierto, no es Gasco, es Gascogne

-¿No lo ves? No hay heridas aquí- Paiwai descubrió la piel de Meia

-Sangraba cuando la vi- Gascogne la miró anonadada -¿Y el hombro?

-Igual, hay sangre y la tela está rota, pero no hay herida alguna- Contestó Duero

-Pero esto…

**Los ojos de Meia comenzaron a abrirse.**

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó Duero

-Espera, eso no… -Le detuvo Gascogne

**Los ojos de Meia eran de un color rojo como la sangre, miraba a todos de forma desorientada. En silencio se incorporó, tocó sus heridas ya sanas y caminó hacia la salida.**

-¡Oye adónde vas!- Le preguntó Gascogne

-¡Apártense!- Meia los miró sobre los hombros –Ustedes no son el objetivo

-¿Objetivo?- Duero miró a Gascogne

-En definitiva no se trata de la Meia que conocemos- Gascogne suspiró –Duero convoca un equipo de seguridad que la siga

-Claro, voy a eso

**Hangar**

**Hibiki, Dita y Jura estaban esperando las órdenes de batalla sentadas al lado de sus máquinas. Entonces la vieron entrar. Una Meia con sus ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas, pero no se veía herida en lo absoluto.**

-¡Meia! Qué alegría, entonces estás mejor

-Objetivos a la vista- Murmuró Meia mirándolos –Los poderes latentes en sus cuerpos aún no han despertado; prioridad, exterminar

-¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de decir en esa voz tan baja?- Preguntó Hibiki

_**ZAPP!**_

**Una patada voladora golpeó a Hibiki con fuerza contra la pared. Meia aterrizó sobre sus piernas en cuclillas y corrió hacia Jura. La rubia se cubrió con la funda de su sable soportando el golpe que la estrelló contra una de las piernas del Vanguard de Hibiki.**

**Dita se apresuró a asistir a Hibiki, quien apenas podía ponerse en pie debido al tremendo golpe asestado por Meia.**

-¡Coff, coff!... Que dem…. Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica ahora… -Hibiki se puso de pie reposando contra sus rodillas

-Uchuuji-san resiste, estarás bien… ¿Meia qué te pasa ahora?

**Meia disparó el láser de su anillo hacia Dita, Hibiki le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo ayudándola a evitar el impacto.**

**Se separó del enlace de presión que mantenía con Jura y volvió caminando hacia Hibiki y Dita.**

-¡Oigan, esta no es la Meia que conocemos, miren sus ojos!- Les advirtió Jura

-Tú avisa a la capitana, yo la distraeré como pueda- Hibiki miró en dirección a la salida

-Claro, Dita a mi señal vienes conmigo

-Claro- Asintió la pelirroja

-¡Oye, aquí!- Hibiki meneó los brazos en el aire

**Meia volvió a ver directamente a Hibiki.**

-¡Golpeas como niña! Oh, qué tal… ¡Eres una niña! ¡A que no puedes matarme de un solo golpe, perdedora!- Hibiki comenzó a correr hacia la salida

**Enseguida Meia lo siguió corriendo a gran velocidad.**

-¡Dita, ahora!- Le llamó Jura

**Dita corrió a toda velocidad hacia la cabina del Vanguard de Hibiki mientras Jura permanecía en su lugar con su sable en posición ofensiva.**

**Sala de Navegación**

-_¡Capitana, capitana!_

-A ver, no tienes qué gritar- Le dijo Rebeka

-_¡Es Meia, está atacando a Uchuuji-san ahora mismo, nos quería matar_!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo puede ser…?

-_Despertó y sus heridas sanaron rápidamente, no sabemos cómo, pero corrió diciéndonos algo como que no éramos el objetivo- Agregó Gascogne en otro canal_

-¿Cómo dicen? Y esa cosa negra en su dread…

-_Me parece que esa es la causa de todo… No sé qué estará haciendo ahora, pero si está con Hibiki ese chico tiene un serio peligro de morir_

-¡Seguridad, ubiquen al piloto Vanguard y a la líder de escuadrón! ¡Pongan en custodia a la Líder Meia Gisborn sin temer en usar la fuerza!

**Hangar**

**Dita saltó al lado de Jura y corrió hacia la salida.**

-¡Oye, adónde crees que vas!- Le gritó Jura

-¡No dejaré morir a Uchuuji-san!- Contestó sin detenerse

-Ahh… ¡Iré contigo!- Jura comenzó a correr tras ella

**En algún lugar de la bodega de víveres…**

**Hibiki corrió una y otra vez hacia la derecha e izquierda. Se encontraba atrapado.**

**Y Meia ya lo había encontrado. Avanzó lentamente hacia él apretando ambos puños.**

-¡Oye, suficiente! Este jueguito del juego y el ratón ¡No es lo tuyo!

-Objetivo confirmado; exterminar- Murmuró Meia nuevamente –Prioridad nivel 10, exterminar

-¡Ya he oído suficiente para seguir huyendo! ¡Que no decías que te gustaba estar con tus amigos ahora! ¡Que ya no querías estar sola nunca más y quería ir al futuro con tus amigos!

**Las piernas de Meia se detuvieron súbitamente y temblaron. Lo que sea que tomaba la razón de su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse.**

-¡Vamos, qué clase de líder eres si te dejas manejar así de fácil!- Insistió Hibiki

-… líder… -Murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que vas a matar a tu amigo con tus propias manos?! ¡Porque eso somos, tú y yo somos amigos!

-… amigos… ¡AAAAGGGHHHH!- Meia se sostuvo la cabeza dando un alarido de dolor

**Cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza y temblando. Lo que sea que pasara le causaba tal tipo de confusión sensorial y mental. De repente volvió a ponerse de pie haciéndose de las paredes para soportarlo. Cuando volvió a ver a Hibiki sus ojos azul marino volvían a ser los mismos.**

-Siempre… Siempre tan bocazas… -Suspiró respirando agitadamente

-¿Eres tú otra vez? ¿Segura?

-Claro… me parece que sí…

-_¡Meiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

-¿Eh?- Meia volteó a ver sobre su hombro

**Jura y Dita llegaron a toda velocidad y le cayeron encima sobre la espalda. El equilibrio se perdió. Meia cayó encima de Hibiki con el pecho directamente sobre su cara.**

-¡O-O-O-Oigan qué demonios creen que hacen!- Regañó Hibiki desde debajo de Meia

-¡Suficiente, bájense de encima!- Les regañó Meia

-¿Eres tú de nuevo? ¿Segura? ¿Ya no nos quieres matar?- Preguntó Jura

-¡Solo quítense!- Meia las empujó a las dos

-¡Líder primera Meia Gisborn, está bajo arresto provisional!

-¡Pero…!

-Silencio- Le interrumpió Meia a Hibiki –Iré con ustedes

**Meia levantó ambas manos y caminó lentamente hacia ella, les entregó su anillo láser y permitió que le pusieran las esposas, luego de eso fue puesta bajo custodia y llevada a una de las prisiones donde antes encerraban a los hombres.**

**000**

-Ahh… aun no puedo creer esto, es una ridiculez… -Suspiró Hibiki

-Tienes que entender que atacó con intención de asesinato a Dita, a ti y a mí; es normal que la tengan bajo custodia por ahora, hasta que Rebeka decida qué hacer- Le dijo Jura

**Hablando de ella, llegó acompañada de Misty y entró a la sección. Hibiki, Jura y Dita la siguieron.**

-A todos me imaginé en esta situación, pero no a ti… -Rebeka suspiró abriendo la seguridad de la celda –Ya puedes salir, iremos a una revisión e interrogatorio

-De acuerdo- Meia se puso de pie y caminó al lado de ella

**Jura, Hibiki, Dita y Misty las siguieron, al igual que dos guardias de seguridad.**

**Entraron a la sala de conferencias. Meia se sentó enfrente en una silla y Rebeka enfrente de ella.**

-Duero dijo que te regeneraste por completo, pero… Haremos una evaluación física- Rebeka se puso de pie

-¿Y eso qué demonios es?- Preguntó Hibiki

**Meia comenzó a desajustar su pechera y a bajar la cremallera de su traje de combate**

-¡O-O-Oye al menos espera a que me vaya, rayos!- Hibiki salió a toda velocidad de la sala

**Fuera el traje, fuera la pechera y el resto de sus prendas como guantes y zapatos. Rebeka le dio la vuelta solo mirando su rostro. La vergüenza asomaba de sus facciones, pero en condición de prisionera solo podía acatar.**

**Rebeka se detuvo súbitamente detrás de ella.**

-¿Esto lo tenías antes?- Rebeka tocó su nuca

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esta marca negra…

**Se refería a un círculo negro semi ovalado en la parte trasera de su nuca de color negro intenso.**

-Claro que no, en mi registro de piloto dice claramente que no tengo ningún tatuaje

-Gascogne dijo que tus ojos estaban rojos; que dijiste que ellos no eran su objetivo… Bueno, ponte la ropa de nuevo, no hay nada qué hacer

-Ahh… suena como si me hubieras hecho desnudar por nada- Meia comenzó a recoger su ropa

-Tengo todo lo que necesito- Rebeka se acercó su transmisor de muñeca –Parfait dame todos los informes de la reparación del dread de Meia, tengan mucho cuidado con los daños causados por esas estacas negras, revisa el centro combustible Pexis y purifícalo desde cero

-Entendido

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Meia al terminar de ajustar su traje

-Ese rayo; esto me lo confirma, la Tierra tiene en su poder un nuevo Pexis, un Pexis negro, y su objetivo es exterminarlos a ti, a Hibiki, a Dita y a Jura

-¿Por medio de mí? Si yo soy uno de los objetivos qué caso tiene intentarlo de esa manera… suicida… ¡Por supuesto!

-Tenemos que estar atentos ahora… Nos la pondrán difícil…

**Continuará…**

**Capítulo 3: La nueva batalla**


End file.
